Pay The Price
by urharmony
Summary: Jemma. Degrassi has a charity event and the girls are up for auction, they are offering their help to those who need it, putting themselves for sale for a whole week. When our beloved Miss Emma Nelson gets up on stage, the last person you thought would bid, wins her, highest bid goes to.. Jay Hogart? Now what does he want with her!
1. Taken! By The Man In The Front

"Stop fidgeting!" Manny hissed at Emma.

Emma groaned and Liberty asked, "Shouldn't you be the worried one Manuela?"

"Why?" Manny asked, shrugging and checking herself once more in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"You have a boyfriend.."

They were behind Degrassi's gym stage; there was a huge audience out there. Degrassi was doing an auction charity event before the summer and the cheerleaders were putting themselves up for that auction, to help a certain someone for a week, preferably old people but since Healther Sinclaire went up, boys have been howling like crazy and the gym was getting more crowded.

I guess you saw the part I said cheerleaders, yup, Manny had forced Emma into the cheer squad. It was only for this event of course and their last competition; if there was only one more month of school… whatever, Emma didn't mind she did like to dance and this was helping charity, that's where Manny got her attention.

"Emma!" Manny shrieked, pointing madly at Liberty

Emma took a deep breath, "To catch you up on old news." she told Liberty, rolling her eyes to Manny, "Manny and Jay are in yet again another fight."

"We are broken up this time!" Manny fumed.

"Why so?" Liberty asked with a smirk to Emma.

Emma swore Manny and Jay Hogart fought even more than he and her ever did and they were famous for bickering, yet... Manny and Jay's kind of fighting didn't look as fun as the way Emma and Jay bugged another.

"He's the same ol' Hogart everyone told me he was." Manny snapped, mostly to herself, "We've been over for two weeks and I'm over with being treated like I'm just some slut or something."

"You are." taunted Alex, coming up from behind and holding a chart, "Nature freak, you're up soon."

It was like Manny ignored her completely and went on, "I swear it's her he's not over or something." she insisted, nodding where Alex left.

"I'm sure that girl is pretty easy to get over compared to you Manny." Liberty assured.

Emma nodded.

Manny shook her head, "Nope, he even said it, he said he was sorry but there was someone he couldn't get off his mind the whole time we were dating!"

Emma snorted, "I don't believe it." she just couldn't see Jay hung up over someone, he was too busy drinking all the time, bugging people, especially her, and working at the auto shop.

"Whatever, he's been M.I.A since the break up." Manny explained, shrugging and not caring.

He's broke her heart too many times!

"You mean he's missing?" Emma actually asked worried, that didn't seem right.

"Emma, you're on next." .

Emma wore a tight brown cotten strapless dress with her long blonde hair slightly curled. Her curves showed off and her tan glowed.

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well, Damien's out there ready to bet on you." Liberty said/

"He is?" Emma asked. She couldn't help but frown though, stuck with Damien for a week? How was she suppose to tell someone she may of been just looking for a rebound for after Sean left.

She didn't want anybody right now, not even Sean, she was done with that unhealthy relationship.

"Yeah!" Liberty said smiling until noticing Emma…well, not smiling. She asked, "That's what you want right? That or… Peter Stone." She shrugged.

"Peter's here?" Emma whined.

"Emma, Toby's here. Peter is least of your worries." Manny confirms and they all giggled. True.

"Your right, oh god…why am I doing this?" Emma went to turn before the announcer on stage called her, "I got to go!"

"And Emma Nelson!" the announcer on stage called.

Manny yelped and shoved Emma back and onto the stage. Emma cursed under her breath as a light shined down on her and she glared at Liberty and Manny who just smiled and put thumbs up.

The announcer pointed at her and said to the crowd, "Our next girl to bid for, you get her and all her helpful qualities for a week! Going once, going twice…"

Some stranger lifted his arm.

"I got one in the back for 50. Any more takers?"

"100!"

"110." Damien said, stepping forward. Emma gave him a weak smile. Ugh, seven days with him, it'd be so boring.

"150." Toby offered.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes, of course.

"200!" Peter called, his devilish grin upon his face and that sparkle in his eye.

Emma shifted in her spot uneasily and ugh'd.

"Give me 50 bucks." Toby told Manny, grabbing her purse when she came to stand beside him.

"TOBY!" she exclaimed.

"250!" Toby said rising the money he got, well, stole from Manny.

"300." Damien said, glaring at Toby.

Toby huffed, that's all he got. He wasn't some rich kid, like these two kids.

Damien smiled proudly but Peter snickered.

The speaker chuckled, "Wow, this girl has some takers, am I looking for 310? 320?" everyone looked between the boys.

"350 dollars." Peter taunted loudly, raising _cash_.

Manny just rolled her eyes. Scumbag.

Emma shut her eyes for a second as the announcer clapped, "Got ourselves a winner then, Emma Nelson, to the guy in the back-"

"450." Another familiar voice said.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, too familiar of a voice… her heart stopped.

In the middle of the crowd in front of the stage stood the one and only Jay Hogart.

What..the..hell.

He stood there with an unreadable look but eyes staring right back at her as she gave him a 'what' look. He had his hands cooly in his pants pockets and his black sleeve shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing off his lean arms. He wasn't wearing his famous hat either.

And the boys around him who had just lost Emma to him, stared in awe at him.

"Oh." The announcer said looking between the new stranger and Emma, "Wow. $450 dollars. Highest bid tonight." He confirms, "Any more takers?"

Peter bit his tongue, that's all his mommy and daddy could afford right now probably.

"Taken! By the man in front." The announcer said and called the next person, "Manny Santos."

Emma still stood there though, shocked, then looked at Manny to see if she was mad, and then back at Jay who didn't seem worried and he just nodded slightly at her and turned, walking off.

Emma finally got the courage to move, and walked back behind the stage. Was this some cruel joke? What on earth was he planning?


	2. Can't Be Bought

"Emma." joked Liberty when she came to the back, "You're suppose to go to your bidder."

"I was thinking I could still run out the back door without being caught." Emma insisted, her blood pumping.

What did Jay want with _her_?

As Liberty talked, Jay walked up behind Emma, "It's not that easy."

"I didn't think you'd cost more than $200 but..." Jay drifted off, stopping behind Emma, "You're lucky." he smirked.

Emma turned and growled at him, "Lucky?!"

Jay turned to Liberty, nodding at Emma, "Is my prize suppose to yell at me like this?"

Liberty grumbled, not wanting to take his side but.. "You do have to be nice Emma, he's paying charity."

"He's not doing this for Charity!" Emma yelled, glaring Jay in the eyes, "This is somehow in a way, about him. Always is!"

Jay boredly took out his debit card, "Where do I pay for this obnoxious bird? And where is the cage.."

Liberty gave Emma a sorry look then nodded to a table behind her where people collected the auction money. Jay walked over.

Emma stayed with Liberty, fumed, still in shock and still breathing oddly.

As Jay was signing things, Manny came up and leaned beside him, "Don't think you winning Emma is going to help you get me back or something."

Jay sighed and continued signing papers.

"By the way, I was just bought by Parker Adams." she said tauntingly.

"Here." Jay passed all his forms and paid, handing it to the charity holders and went to turn but Manny stood in his way, arms crossed, "Manny." he said annoyingly.

"He paid $160 for me." she said, sticking her nose up in the air, "and I hope you know you better pay the difference between me and Emma if we get back together."

Liberty and Emma turned, hearing the scene and Emma sighed, she hoped they didn't get back together. This moody Manny wasn't a pretty sight.

Jay looked off until looking at Manny sincerely, "We aren't getting back together." he said with a deep, serious voice and then moved around her.

Even Emma blinked, ouch! That sounded pretty done to her. Manny's mouth even hung in shock and Liberty winced.

Jay walked back to Emma and gently took hold of her arm, leading her out the doors.

"You know." Emma insisted to Jay, walking with him, "If you think you made a mistake now, there's Damien over there, he'd gladly swap you." Emma faked an excited gasp, "And he won Amy Frisks. Don't you like her?"

"Never." he said dully.

Emma scowled, oh right, that was Sean. She sighed though, guess Jay atleast wouldn't be boring!

"And it wasn't a mistake, your mine… for a week." He taunted, opening the door, signalling for her to go out.

Emma eyed him suspiciously, since when did he hold doors for girls?

"What happened to your car?" Emma stared at his orange civic as they made it to his car.

"Just a broken headlight." shrugged Jay, opening the passanger door.

"Why won't you fix it?"

"Well princess, not a lot of us can afford things like that."

"You just gave away almost 500 bucks for nothing." she said as she got in the car.

"Not for nothing." Jay confirmed seriously and Emma slowly looked up at him. That was kind of sweet.. until he went on, "It's Helping charity." He smirked.

That STUPID smirk, she sometimes just wanted to smack it off!

Little-

"Fine." Emma said slamming the car door madly. He chuckled and went around, getting in himself. Emma snapped at him again, "It's starts tonight though. Day 1."

"Your place or mine?" Jay asked playfully, starting the car and flinching when she hit his arm.

"This will be interesting." Liberty said, watching Emma and Jay leaving the school parking lot.

"So…. He really won her?" Toby asked again, standing with her.

"7 years Toby." Liberty said in annoyance and walked around him, "It's not happening."

Toby got pissed off, but then nodded simply, it was true. He ran up to go catch up with her.

Emma and Jay parked somewhere and Emma looked around, "Where ARE we?" she asked

He got out and nodded to the obvious bar that was right infront of them, lit up brightly since it was night time. Emma walked up to him and he said loud and clear, "bar**rrrr**." he said like she was stupid and raised an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, following Jay into a bar, "I'm not even 19 yet!"

The two sat inside a booth, Jay was smirking at her as she just continued glaring as a waiter came by.

"Few beers please." Jay said, though kept his eyes on Emma.

When the beers were set on the table, she finally spoke, "So explain."

"What would you like me to explain?" Jay acted stupid, "The three little pigs? Well you see, there's this wolf, and he wants in-"

"Buying me." Emma confirmed, and glanced at the beer bottle he didn't take. What the hell! She grabbed it and started drinking.

Jay just looked at her, that blank look on his face. Emma would KILL to get the chance to read what was on his mind for one day.

"You can't be bought Greenpeace." he said seriously and grinned a bit, sipping his beer, "But you do come with a price."

Emma gulped hard and looked around, awkwardly feeling her skin get hot… why did he know what to say to girls? She tried to ignore it.

They drank some more..


	3. Take Me Home Tonight

"You know." Jay leaned back on his side of the booth, on his 3rd beer, "Sean use to say you were a fireball."

"So?" Emma asked, her eyes shifting from him to her hands that played with her fingers nervously.

He shrugged, "So I never really noticed, you _really_ are." he admitted, "I don't think I've seen you smile in a while. What happened to the old cheery Greenpeace?"

"She died." Emma lamely said and huffed, "I don't know! I..smile.. sometimes." she glared at him and he just grinned, proving his point when she glared.

She tried to bare a smile and scoffed when he laughed at her. She threw her bottles cap at him

"There isn't much to smile about nowadays." she confirmed. Woah. Maybe that came out to pathetic?

But he looked at her, almost pity like. Great. He felt sorry for her..

"Cause of Sean gone?" he asked, eyes drifting off her.

"No." Emma said and he looked a bit taken back by her answer, "I gave Sean his last chance. He screwed it up like always. It's done."

"Sure it is." taunted Jay but eyed her closely for a reaction.

"Are you and Manny done?" she taunted back

He nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed.

"Sure it is." Emma mocked him back.

He chuckled and opened his next beer. She made a great point.

"No more." Emma pouted to Jay after one more beer. Her eyes felt heavy and he chuckled.

"yeah, think I drank you into the ground." he teased, going over to her side and helping her up with his hand in hers.

They didn't notice neither let go and walked back to his car hand in hand after he paid the bill.

"Will you get me Mcdonalds." Emma childishly begged as he opened the passenger door for her.

He grinned shaking his head, "Whatever you want."

They ended up with a bunch of fries, large one at that and Emma happily held onto them as Jay snuck a fry here and there.

Emma gasped and hit his hand away from her fries as he drove, "You're driving drunk!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I can drink up to 6 beers and be fine." he gave her a playful look, "Unlike you GP."

"Pull over!" Emma slapped his shoulder twice and he tried to take cover, swurving a bit.

"You slapping me won't help!" he yelled back at her and she stopped but kept yelling to pull over.

His car finally met a shriek, "Fine! We're here anyways." he taunted.

Emma looked confused, looking around, but this wasn't her street. She wished! They were parked infront of a huge mansion! It was beautiful.

"Come on." he sighed, knowing she was gawking.

"Did we die on the way here?" Emma joked but was kinda serious, why were they going in here?

"I live here dummy." he taunted, bringing up his car keys and looking for his house key before slipping it into the door and opening it for her

My god! Even bigger on the inside.

"You have an elevator in your house?" Emma taunted, pointing at it as she pulled off her shoes.

"I also have a kitchen, and a dog." Jay taunted back, leading her to his kitchen as her big brown eyes stared around.

There was hundreads of stairs! She assumed Jay's parents were up there. Most lights were off, so she tried to be quiet.

"You better drive me home tonight." she warned, and gasped looking at the clock in his kitchen, "It's 1am!?"

"Look at you you party animal, up til 1am." he smirked, making fun of her and opening his fridge.

He got one more beer for himself and her and led her down some stairs until she grabbed his arm and he looked down at her hand until at her, "What?" he softly asks.

She giggled a bit, "I _really_ want to try the elevator." she confirmed and he shared a smile with her rolling his eyes and led her back to it.

When the elevator opened to the basement, Emma gawked when the lights automatically went on and a dog sat on Jay' bed. A rott wieler.

"Does he bite?" Emma asked, walking in more.

"If I ask him to." smirked Jay and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

There was a huge Tv on the wall, and pool table by the corner with a couch. A mini bar by his bed..

"What don't you have?" Emma asked him, she couldn't stop being so shocked, "I thought you.." she drifted off, not wanting to sound rude.

"What? Was born on the other side of the tracks? poor or something?" taunted Jay, "I Am. My parents are the rich ones." he landed on his bed with a sigh then cracked open his beer can.

Emma hesitated...was...was he thinking she would go on the bed with him!? Little jerk she wasn't-

"You want to play pool?" Jay asked Emma, sitting back up and sipping his beer to then eye her, seeing a shocked look in her eye.

Well, that was innocent of him. Why not?

"ok." Emma grabbed a pool stick and pet the dog on her way over to the pool table.

jay's dog panted happily watching Emma and Jay smirked, passing and petting him too, eyes on Emma though.

Emma leaned forward, focusing on the white ball and shot it.

She got two solid balls in.

Jay's mouth fell, "Are you actually good at this?" he asked in shock.

She smirked and shrugged, leaning on the table to turn to him, "Maybe." she took another shot but cursed when she missed.

"How? you're a girl." he taunted, grabbing the stick from her and switched her for his beer. He eyed her up and down sneakily, that dress hugging her curves so nicely.

Emma sipped it and rolled her eyes, "Blame boys night when I got stuck with Snake and Craig's dad when my mom went out."

Jay shot the ball and got one in himself, he smirked at her proudly and she just picked her at her nails as if bored. He chuckled and hit another one in.

"Why do you let people think you're.." Emma looked for a word as she bent down and pet Jay's rotti.

"Not rich? Not a snob?"

"You are a bit of a snob." teased Emma and he raised an eyebrow impressed.

Then again, Emma was always the only girl to never be scared to tell him what she thought.

He loved it about her. I mean like. **liked **it.

Jay coughed awkwardly and missed the next shot. Gee wonder why. he felt a bit nervous and passed her the stick.

Emma leaned it on the table though and went and sat on his bed. Why was he getting more nervous ?!

Jay swallowed and rubbed his forehead, "You wana ride home now?"

Emma laid on his bed, it was sooo comfy. Maybe she did have too many beers. "Sweep." she said, meaning to say sleep, "Just a lil nap." Manny would kill her if she found them in a bed...even if it was innocent.

It was innocent right?

She pushed her black high heels off and got comfy as she could with wearing a dress.

He chuckled, grabbing an extra blanket and putting it ontop of her.

"I'll stay on my side." he promised, going to the other side. Emma curled into the covers and watched him crawl in.

"Does Manny know you're rich?"

Jay groaned, "You're not going to let this go." he turned his head to look at her and smirked, "No." he admitted, "She's never been over."

Emma was a bit taken back. Never? They were together for like 5 months though.

Emma decided not to talk about Manny, and as she looked for something else to talk about as she looked at Jay, she sorta got lost in him.

He was such a good looking guy, babe if you will, she couldn't lie..she had a thing with him before too you know? She wasn't stupid and she could see it. And if he just showed this side to other girls he could probably manage a real girl friend if he cared to.

His eyes were closed but he muttered, "I can feel you watching me." he opened his eyes

Emma smiled guilty, and hugged one of his pillows, he looked amusingly at her.

"What?" he taunted, knowing something was up.

She shrugged innocently and felt her heart skip. She then stopped and blinked. What is she doing?

She turned her back to him and tried to close her eyes and sleep as he gave a curious look.

Emma opened her eyes again, "Don't you have to shut off the lights?"

Silence.

"I don't _have _to."

More silence.

"Don't tell me." Emma said, and Jay could practically hear her grinning, "It's a clap on clap off." she turned back to him, finidng him smiling widely too.

"Maybe." he joked and she giggled madly.

"Can I do it?" she eagerly asked.

He laughed, a slight embaressed look in his eye but nodded and entertainingly watched her clap.

The lights went off.

"Night Greenpeace."

"Night Richie Rich." Emma yelped and laughed when he tickled her side and then they got comfy, "Just a little nap, then drive me home." she said with a yawn.

That didn't happen.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_


	4. Meet The Family

Emma woke up with a groan, she had just a slight hangover but this bed made it so much better! She sunk deep in the warmness to then open her eyes.

Arms, those were arms around her. Strong ones. Jay's arms. Emma gasped silently and then bit her lower lip, trying to get out as they faced another. He groaned a little bit and then helped her by removing one arm, putting it over his eyes to probably shield from the sun.

The sun. Oh no! Emma had slept here all night.

She was about to do the sneaking out until she got a slight dizziness from this hangover. But..so comfy.. she could just lie here? Just stay away from his arms..those strong, cuddly arms. Yeah, that's what she'll do.

She slowly drifted back to sleep with a slight smile and then the two were awakened at the same time by a small boy.

"Good mornnin!"

Emma yelped a bit and Jay opened his eyes and groaned, pushing the boy off his bed and away from Emma who hid into his covers a bit more, embarressed.

The boy peeked his head up from the floor at them on the bed, "Mom says to come up and bring your friend for breakfest... she knows you brought someone inside." he giggled while getting up, "You're so introuble."

"Beat it." growled Jay madly, throwing his pillow.

Emma's eyes were wide awake and slapped his arm as he groaned tiredly, "No more talking!" he begged.

"Your mom thinks you brought me home!"

"I did!"

"to..**Slee**p _with_."

"Technically... we did."

"Jay!"

Jay got up and stretched, "Alright, we'll sneak out, don't worry. She's on pain killers almost all the time, blind as a bat." he rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys.

Emma rolled her eyes back at him but they sneaked smiles when they were in the elevator again, knowing Emma loved this part.

They had snuck past his mother, who Emma could only see from the back.

She was reading the newspaper.

As Jay waited for Emma to put on her shoes, he cringed when he heard his mother, "Oh Jayson." she rang in a sing song voice.

Emma cringed as well and Jay rubbed the back of his neck but nodded to Emma to follow him. Emma stopped breathed and panicked but followed, slowly.

"Did you take your medication today?" Jay taunted his mother, knowing well he could easily usually pass her with her not knowing.

His mother smirked. She looked well for her age, blonde with that kind of business woman updo and wearing a pencil skirt and black blazer, along with probably a hundread or more dollar necklace.

"I meant not to." his mother taunted back, glancing to behind him and tilting her head to get a better view of Emma, "I heard we had guests."

"Jay had a girl over." his little 5 year old brother, Kevin, said as he jumped up beside his mother at the kitchen table.

"Yes well, he does a lot doesn't he?" his mother seemed to taunt, but Jay wasn't getting offended.

Emma sure was though.

His mom had to add though, "They never stay the night though."

"She begged." smirked Jay, and Emma just wanted to die.

"I fell asleep accidentally!" Emma slapped Jay's arm as hard as she could and looked at his mom with a sorry look, "Mrs Hogart I-" not only did Jay snort, so did his mom.

"Please." she snorted again, "Call me Danielle." she got up and put her hand out, "_Any not a random slut of Jay's_, is a friend of mine." she smiled widely.

Emma couldn't believe she just said that...but atleast she believed Emma didn't sleep with her very own son underneath her roof.

"Easy girl." Jay told his mom like she was a dog, Danielle chuckled until the front door open.

"Ah, your sisters." she said happily.

Emma REALLY wanted to die now, "Can we please, please go?" she begged Jay in a whisper, clinging to his arm and then shot back like fire.

Woah, she was getting way too touchy.

"Morning." the one very blonde girl said, looked in her twenties, she sighed heavily, "I'd say GOOD morning, but Becca ruined it for me." she glared to the girl beside her.

Becca was A brunette, but the two had the same length of long hair to their elbows and tallish figures, like models, and very preppy well dressed style.

"I needed a coffee before work okay Rachel?!" his sister snapped back.

"Okay, we can go." Jay informed Emma hesitantly and tried to grab her but Becca gasped and stepped in the way.

"Oh whose this?"

"Nobody." Jay insisted, trying to walk by but Becca wouldn't let Emma pass and even the other sister circled her.

Emma sighed, what was she? Prey?

Rachel eyed her brother, she knew him too well and eyed Emma closer, "Who is this?" she looked over her shoulder to Jay and back at Emma, "Who are you?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Greenpeace, lets go." Emma went to follow until she heard a bunch of gasps and jumped herself.

What the hell was that reaction?!

Both Jay and her turned to his family to see his mother eyeing Emma up and down and the two sisters whispering to another and giggling madly.

"Oh christ." Jay cursed, knowing what he said and opened the door, "Go, now, while you can." he insisted to Emma.

Emma didn't think for a second and dashed out.

"That was her?" smirked Rachel as the door closed, turning to their mother.

"What's a Greenpeace?" Kevin asked his mom, staring up at the three important women in his life.

His mothers smirk turned into a genuine smile, "A girl your brother has quite the crush on."

"Ew." Kevin wrinkled his nose.

The sisters laughed again, "I bet you she doesn't even know." Becca informed, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, "He didn't know until we teased him about talking about her so much."

Rachel smiled shaking her head, "That's not her fault, Jay has to man up and tell her. It's not for us to tell." she gave her mother a look, knowing her well.

"Can I get a Greenpeace?" Kevin asked, tugging his moms hand.

Danielle laughed, "Ask your brother, something tells me they don't come cheap." she eyed the door where they left.

In the car it was silent, and awkward for some reason..

Emma played with her hands and finally spoke, "You and your mom..Have a wierd relationship." she couldn't find the word.

They were all for sure interesting though. She'd like to REALLY meet them without them thinking she slept over like _that_.

"She's awful isn't she?" asked Jay but a smile tugged on his lips. Emma smiled, she could see his mom in him, his smirk, his wit, his cool attitude.

From what it looked back there, the woman ruled the house..she wondering if Jay had to be the man of the house since she didn't see a father.

"There you go." Jay parked in her driveway.

"Nu uh." Emma shook her head no, getting out and grabbed his keys.

"hey!"

"You made me go through...THAT." Emma couldn't even explain that experience with his family. She pointed at her house, "So you're coming in to meet my family."

Jay looked like a pouting boy on Christmas who didn't get what he wanted, "I didn't WANT them to do that. Plus, I've met your family once or twice. Hell, your dad single handed me detention at least 10 times."

Emma just jingled his keys as she walked away and he groaned but got out, following her in.

"Emma!" Spike happily said when she walked in, "Were you at Manny's last..night." she drifted off when she saw Jay behind Emma.

Jay awkwardly shifted.


	5. A Girl Like Emma

"Yeah mom." lied Emma, not being able to tell her mom something like sleeping at a boys house for the night, or she'd freak.

She was a young mother remember! Didn't want her daughter following in her footsteps.

"Christine, lets just eat, Em will be home-" Snake stopped walking into the tv room when he noticed Emma standing with Degrassi's bad boy, "Oh."

"Oh is right." smiled Spike, "We have a guest." she put her hand out, "Manny's boyfriend right?"

Emma hid her smile watching Jay awkwardly shake her hand and his head, "No."

Snake even tilted her head and pointed, "No I'm sure you're dating Manny Santos. I've seen it at school, she had you over once."

Emma gave Jay some slack and replied for him, "Didn't work out." she walked in, glancing at Jay behind her, "For now."

"Forever." corrected Jay.

"I'm so sorry.." Spike said, upset for him, Manny was like one of them, "But um.. why are you here then?"

"Nevermind that." Snake said, he looked nervous. Jay could tell why.. he's met many parents before and they just didn't like Jay..specailly with their daughters. How little Snake must know then because Jay's already been with Emma in the way Snake was probably fearing right now

But now they were just...friends? . ..no. . charity workers. There we go.

"Right.." drifted Jay, "I should go-"

"You should eat lunch with us." pointed Spike to the kitchen.

"Yeah Jay." Emma plastered a fake grin.

He growled sneakily to her so only she saw as her parents led him to the kitchen, he whispered in her ear from behind, "I didn't know paying so much would put me through things *i* didn't want to do." he admitted.

Emma just happily sat.

Jay glanced to see a baby in a high chair, for sure it was Snakes son, the orange hair was flaming off his head. He was also passed out with food on his face.

"Is he.." Jay didn't know if it was okay. He smirked, hearing Jack snore.

"He's alive." joked Spike with a gentle laugh, Jay just tossed her an amused smirk.

Emma nodded, tilting her head at her wierd little brother, "He does that."

"Eats then instantly sleeps." nodded Spike.

"Just like his Dad." smirked Snake to then snap his fingers and point at Jay, "You bought Emma."

Awkward.

Emma smiled though, this was the part Jay could take care of himself like she had to do at his house. Besides, she'd like to hear a better reason why he did.

"Emma's not some hook-"

Was Emma's mom about to say hooker!?

"Mom." hissed Emma, shutting her eyes. Okay, maybe she did have to jump in "It was a charity event. Girls offered their help to what was suppose to be the older staff of Degrassi but.." she gave Jay a look, "He for some god awful reason I'm sure, bought me."

"So I can make her my slave." Joked Jay but nobody laughed. He swallowed his water tightly, oh...so only his family had that kind of humor.

Emma giggled while reaching for some pasta, knowing she was getting her pay back.

"Well, if it was just for fun then I'm sure it meant no harm." Spike smiled to Jay. For some reason she just liked him, something about him..

"I heard the charity made about $2000 last night." Snake said proudly and nodded to Emma, "How much were you worth?"

"Who cares." muttered Emma, trying not to blush.

Snake went on, "I heard some nut spent almost $500 on some girl." he grabbed a bun to dip in his pasta.

"Crazy." Jay informed, knowing that was him.

Emma was completely red.

"Bet you it was Manny, those boys go crazy over her at school." Spike joked, "Her outfits do the trick im sure."

Emma silently cursed in her head, thanks mother.. Jay stared across the table at Emma though. Manny wasn't half worth what Emma was. Not even a penny.

"How much was Emma?" Spike asked excitingly.

Jay decided to just come clean, "$450."

Snake coughed up on his bun and almost choked a lung, Spike helping him cough it up.

"Why in Gods name would you do that!?" Snake yelled.

"What? You think our daughter is worth less?" Spike taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying he couldn't ever afford a girl like her." Snake then shut up, feeling horrible for what he just said and saw how blank Jay looked when he did. Not even a glare.

"Dad.." Even Emma was offended for Jay. Snake didn't know him at all.

"Jay, I didn't mean-"

Jay slowly stood up and just nodded, smiling a little at Spike, "Thanks for lunch." he grabbed his keys, glancing at Emma, "I gotta go back home.. you know, the trailer park." he sneered the last part, because Snake really didn't know him at all. And most of all, this wasn't about 'buying' a girl like Emma, it was trying to spend time with her.

..For reasons he wasn't ready to say yet.

Emma's mouth hung and she couldn't even speak as he already dashed out, she turned to her parents and gave them an awful look. She then cursed at herself, maybe it was her fault.

"PASTAH!" yelled Jack happily, waking up and digging into more food while yawning.

Emma sadly frowned, looking out the door Jay went out of.

"So that's a good thing." Manny told Emma on the phone a bit later on.

Emma sat on her bed and shook her head, it wasn't, "They blasted him on such a steriotype basis. Snake should of just called him poor boy right there."

"He shoulda." Manny insisted, still mad at her ex.

"Manny, did you.." Emma drifted off biting her lower lip, "Do you know actually has _alot _of money?"

"No way. He'd only take me out to movies, and cheap Mcdonalds..one time he just wanted to go to the park. No hotels, no vacations.. nothing fancy!"

Emma frowned, what was wrong with that? "Maybe he doesn't want to look like a snob."

"Jay put himself out there to be an asshole every day Emma.."

Emma looked down sadly, she thought it was more than that..that Jay was more. Woah, where did this come from? I mean yeah Jay was always Jay Hogart to her and she always had some wierd friendship or civilization with him but now? It was getting deeper. Her attraction to him wasn't getting more serious..was it?

"I got to go." Emma informed.

"Ask him if he misses me!" Manny quickly replied.

Emma had to laugh, "Goodbye Manny." she hung up.

She sighed and looked around boredly. She thought Jay had her for a week..this was unfair. Wait.. why was she complaining?

She looked down at her phone which had a million texts from Damien.. There! Now she had time for that..other guy. Emma still found herself frowning but shrugged, she will go. It gave her something to do to...keep her mind off _something._


	6. Feel So Close To You Right Now

"Milkshake please." Emma ordered at the dot, sitting across from Damien. It was crowded today for some reason.

"You wana share?" winked Damien.

Emma put her hand to her throat, coughing awkwardly then went along with it, "Sick, actually. You don't want to catch it."

He gave a look but then nodded, ordering himself a coke.

Emma boredly played with her hands and it was silent until their orders came back.

"So." Damien smiled and shrugged, "Kinda awkward I couldn't buy you at that event."

Emma swallowed her milkshake hard, "Uh, it's okay." it really was, I mean, hasn't even been 20 minutes now with him and she wanted to take that fork on the table and stab it into her eye.

"Amy's been trying to hit on me." Damien tried to look for a jealous reaction.

"Well.. I mean.." Emma drifted off, "What were your attentions when you bid on her?"

Damien tilted his head a bit taken back and pointed at her, "Another guy bought you, am I suppose to suggest your doing things with him?"

"No." Emma snorted, "It's Jay."

"Means nothing to me." shrugged Damien, "Who is he? Who is he to you? What's the history that makes him spend hundreads of dollars on you."

"Ok I'm sorry! Who cares. It's not like that.." Her heart was beating so fast though

"No, I'm really interested." Damien tried to speak softer, "Want to see what I'm up against." he smiled a little, putting his hand on hers, "And I'm sure you're not doing anything with _him_, you're better than that."

Then why did I already hook up with him a few years ago? Emma thought in her head..and why was she still kinda attracted to him? Even after he's dated her bestfriend, then again, she dated his too.

Emma smiled weakily, "Sure."

"Heard bad things about him. No wonder he had to buy you, you wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like him."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

Damien snickered, "Bad boy, if you want to be cliche. A scum bag. Player."

"He's dated the same girl for 5 months." Emma reminded.

"I've heard he cheated before."

Emma replied, "Only on his other girl friend Alex..and they dated for years til he did." Emma pointed out..and it was with her; lets leave that part out.

Damien gave her a wierd look, "Why are you sticking up for him?" he watched her shrug and poke her straw into her milkshake.

"I'm not." blinked Emma, realising now she was and coughed, "You know me." she faked a smile, "Just like rooting for the helpless."

"You are pretty kind with that." he smiled

Emma looked down and then they heard a cough and looked up. Emma's heart stopped. Jay.

He looked down at them, raising an eyebrow to her pick of a milkshake then sighed to Damien, "she's busy today."

"She can do whatever she wants." Damien snapped.

Emma's mouth hung and tried to explain, "It is for charity.."

"He's charity." snapped Damien, getting randomly jealous. What did this guy want with this innocent girl? She was too good for his games.

Emma gasped when Jay grabbed Damiens collar hard and ripped him forward, Damien's eyes even widen.

"Okletsgo." Emma quickly said, grabbing Jay's arm when the boss of The Dot looked over.

Jay glared down at Damien but let Emma drag him away so he pushed Damien back in his seat.

"I thought we weren't going to hang out today." Emma said, hands in her grey hoody's pockes.

Jay walked beside her, weather was kind of shitty, he had his hat back on backwards and lighting up a cigerette.

"I don't care what your parents think of me."

Emma looked at him, but saw through him, he did care.

"Jay." she went to say sorry.

"Or your dad atleast." scoffed Jay and then Emma noticed Jay REALLY cared about what Snake thought.

Why?

She decided to drop it and smiled, grabbing his cigerette and dropping it to the floor.

"Excuse you." bittered Jay.

Emma shrugged, "If I'm not helping you do any charity work, I'm going to help you straighten up."

"No thanks mom." he taunted her.

"As if I'm your mom." she rolled her eyes, "She'd be smoking with you." they shared a smile, knowing she was right.

"I do have one thing I wanted to do since I bought you."

"Bid on me. Im not an object!" Emma snapped.

He smirked.

"Really!?" Emma held a hose now beside his orange civic parked in his drive way, the grey sky was beginning to rain.

Jay nodded with a smirk, putting a sponge in her hand, "My car needs cleaning. That's helping right? You said it, not me."

Emma scowled, but began to hose his car down until she heard him laugh and then raised an eyebrow, "You do realise I'm holding a hose right?"

"You wouldn't." he commented, not even worried and lighting up once again one of his cigerettes since she destroyed the last one.

Emma happily aimed it at him and just as he lit it, she drowned it out by hosing him down and his mouth fell, his pants and shirt wet.

She giggled a bit and went back to cleaning his car innocently until she yelped and laughed trying to keep a hold of the hose when he walked up behind her grabbed it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Emma repeated squeling and her clothes soaken wet, he held it over her head and she tried to run around him but it wasn't working when he tossed his arm around her waist and held her there. It was getting cold out since nearing night time and she started shivering, but still giggling as he stopped right when she tried peeling his hat off.

He finally stopped and grinned, tossing the hose onto the floor, "gimme it." he said, snapping his fingers.

Emma just held onto his hat and smiled, shaking her head no, he raised an eyebrow and went to run after her until she shrieked when lightning bolted and thunder struck.

"Awww, is the little baby afraid of the rain?" he asked, breathing heavily as he was now infront of her again.

"Not funny!" she whined, "Lets go inside!" she tugged his hand desperately to lead him inside his house, "Your familys not home right?"

He laughed behind her.

_I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now_


	7. Another night with the Hogarts

"A girl is here." Kevin whispered to his mom after Jay and Emma snuck in and down the stairs to his rom.

Danielle gasped and teased her son, "A girl?"

"_the _girl." Becca said, sitting across on the other couch while reading a magazine. Nothing got by her.

Rachel was in her room, she was the blonde one, and she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to a pair of two very drenched people, her brother and that blonde girl.. his Greenpeace.

She smirked, crossing her arms, "What's this?"

"she just needs clothes." Jay taunted, watching Rachel eye Emma to much and Emma noticed the wierd vibe.

Rachel smiled widely, "I can do that." she looked at Jay, "You know Dad's coming home tonight though." she eyed Emma up and down, "you'll want to dress nicely.. it's always fancy since he's never home."

Emma snuck a glance at Jay..she knew how hard it was not having your real dad always around but he seemed to ignore her look

"Think we'll both be skipping dinner." Jay informed.

"You can't." Rachel gave him a look, she seemed almost childish like...probably Daddy's little girl though he was never home. That must be hard.

Jay gave her a saddened look but nodded, he knew how his sisters felt over his Dad, espashally Rachel, "fine." he muttered.

She smiled widely and grabbed Emma inside and Jay just stood there until Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Get out of here perv." she taunted.

He snickered and rolled his eyes, leaving.

Emma blushed a bit when Rachel turned and she even stuttered a bit, "Y-your really tiny, I don't think I'll fit in any clothes."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are you a size 4?"

"5." Emma nodded.

"then you're good." Rachel grabbed some clothes, "Try not to be so insecure, boys don't like that."

Emma sighed, Rachel would probably know, better take some notes. Wait! Why'd she care?

"I'm not looking for a boy friend."

"Ohhhh right." sang Rachel, passing Emma some clothes she picked, "you've been having your ups and downs with your ex for years. Why not waste another year?" she taunted

Emma's mouth fell and tried to explain, "I just want to focus on me." wait, how'd she know about Sean?

"Jay says you're into environment clubs, and math stuff.." Rachel clearly wasn't one for math, "Trivia or whatever you call it. Sounds like you have a lot going for yourself.. so give me another excuse."

"I'm happy being single."

"then why are spending all this time with Jay?" Rachel smirked, crossing her arms.

Emma stood there, clothes soaked and hair leaking, "He bought me!" she insisted, her heart race speeding up.

"Girls can't be bought." she informed.

"For charity. It's important to me." Emma replied.

Rachel challanged her, "More important then self worth? I doubt it. Girl like you would debate this kind of sexist slave thing."

Emma frowned deeply, Rachel was so right, she really would.

Rachels smirk turned into a grin, oh those Hogart grins could swallow you, "Go get dressed." Rachel left it at that, knowing she got Emma there.

Emma went into her personal bathroom and as she changed she tilted her head. Rachel was right, real Emma would have a fit knowing girls were auctioned up at a charity event, I mean it was so inappropriate, boys buying girls when it was suppose to be the elderly.

So why hasn't she called it quits?

Emma grabbed the hair dryer and tried to do anything with her hair. Meeting Jay's dad..why was she so tense?

Emma came out and Rachel smiled, perfect. She wore a famous designers hip hugging white dress, it was tight, and strapless but so her boobs weren't so out there, Rachel thankfully gave Emma a silver necklace with a crystal looking moon on the end of it.

"your hair will do." Rachel told Emma, shrugging.

It really wasn't that bad! Emma actually tried! She blow dried it as straight as she could.

"toss it to the other side though." Rachel ordered.

Emma grumbled, so demanding. But she did so, her long blonder hair flowing to the right side. Rachel clapped happily.

"Ohhh finally." smiled Danielle when her daughter came down the stairs with Emma.

Jay was boredly playing with his spoon with no food on his plate and glanced over to do a double take. His breath was now gone.

Rachel smirked passing him and patted his shoulder, taking a seat beside him as Emma took the other side and he kept drooling at her as she sat and even looked at him.

She went to open her mouth until a voice cut her off, "Daddy's home!" Kevin yelled, running to the long fancy table and their maids were coming around, serving food.

Becca smiled widely and sat more forward from across them as the front door opened, a man with grey hair but looked young still, barging in and on his cell phone.

"I won't take that offer Elliot, don't ask again." he hung up.

Emma glanced at Jay and just saw him glaring at his plate. What did his plate to do him?

Walking with Jays overally well dressed father, was another man but younger, possibly fresh out of college.

"Here you go Matt." Jay's father gave him his briefcase and Matt laid it beside the table as they sat down for dinner with them.

"Hi Daddy." Rachel said in a sweetish voice.

"Pumpkin." he said very buisness like and tossed his hand into Kevins hair who sat next to him.

Becca blushed when she greeted his buisness partner, "Hi Matt." he was so handsome.

He nodded back at her, smiling slightly and then picking up a fork, he went to eat until he stopped and noticed Emma.

Since Jay was already been glaring at his father and uninvited guest, he noticed this guest do a double take at his girl. Wait, no, not his girl- uh Emma.

His blood boiled though.

"Are you going to kiss your wife hello?" taunted Danielle, taking a sip of her wine but shot daggers at Jay's father, "Or even say hello to your other son."

Jay just ignored that and dug into his food, he noticed meet on Emma's plate and stole it from her, sneaking a smirk as she gave him a playful look but was actually appreciating the fact he did that. She was vegetarian!

Jay's father didn't say hello, but it's that moment he did notice the girl with his son and looked oddly between the two.

"Whose this?" he asked, eyeing Emma who swallowed hard.

When it came to Jay, His dad didn't get it, most of the girls Jay brought home worked at bars or were complete rebels just like Jay but this one looked different, nice, clean..smart. Beautiful even. Not saying Jay didn't deserve someone this good looking but the way he treated life and turned down all of his fathers business offers, his father kind of looked at him like, well, a loser. Jay could of been his new partner right now if he just agreed to his fathers terms!

"Her names Emma." smiled Kevin, taking a bite of his mash potatoes and shrugged when Jay tossed him a look.

"You uh, dating?" his rough voice asked and coughed, not use to his son dating a girl like this.

Emma went completely red and happily took the wine Jay's mother offered her at that very moment. Jay sighed and shook his head no.

"You gonna speak boy?" taunted his Dad.

Emma looked down and slowly at Jay who took a sip of his water; guess that would be a no.

His dad turned to Emma again "Very well you're not dating him then, he can be a disappointment time to time."

Emma bit her lower lip and tried to shut her mouth. His Dad was such an asshole.

Jay stared at his plate but leaned a bit closer to Emma as he spoke up "This is how family dinner goes." he said loud and clear.

Everyone could hear and his father sat up more, stiffly.

"Well, whenever we DO have family dinners that is." Jay corrected himself to Emma, beginning to cut his steak, "Dad comes home maybe once a month and we have dinner with the whole family, but we're not really one." he points his fork at his father but doesn't look at him, "he couldn't tell you when my birthday is, he couldn't tell you when Becca's graduation is-"

"Jayson." warned his mother, seeing how mad her husband was getting.

Jay went on though, "and he couldn't tell you what Kevins favourite sport is." he finally looks up and at Rachel, he looked like he was going to shut up but then went on; she needed to hear it. "And for being his favourite daughter, he couldn't tell you what Rachels favourite color was.. or favourite number.. Ironic for being the favorite child."

Rachel sadly looked at her Dad and back to Jay, it was true.. they just tried to ignore it but when Dad and Jay got into these fights, it came out. Their father just wanted Jay to follow in his foot steps but Jay didn't want to, Jay thought his father was a dead beat and cared for his career more than his family, and the last thing Jay would let his father do, is bring him down in front of Emma.

"I bet you.." Jay looked at Emma finally and spoke calmy, "He already forgot your name." he slowly looked back at his father, giving him a 'try it' look.

His father opened his mouth, and then shut it, and his face was so red Emma swore smoke was going to come out of his ears. Jay was right, his Dad didn't remember..and his dad certainly didn't like being called out as a horrible Father.

Silence.

"I like football." Kevin declared, just incase anyone was still wondering, "Me and Jay play all the time."

Emma smiled a bit at that.

"Lets go." Jay said, standing up and Emma nodded slowly but whispered a thankyou to his mother who smiled sweetly but sadly, watching them go.

She then glared to her husband who madly cut up his steak now, ignoring what just happened, like always.


	8. It's You

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, buckling up since Jay was driving so fast out of his driveway and onto the road.

Jay just tightened his hands around his steering wheel. After a moment he looked at her, noticing her not giving it up and huffed, "party at Spinners."

Emma oh'd and nodded slowly, letting this sink in.

He saw it, that look in her eye and sneaking a glance at him, "what? What's that look?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"No, tell me." he ordered

She shook her head no, it wasn't her place.

"What? Are you judging me for back there?" Jay bittered, but more at himself, maybe he shouldn't of done that infront of her.

Emma replied, "No." her eyes widen, course not! He had every right to say that; Being abandoned, it didn't feel good but this could be why Jay, was Jay.

She huffed, fine! She will tell him.

"Just think that maybe this is why you like partying so much, something happens at home, and you rush to the next party you hear about." she told him.

He cornered his eyes at her, "Did I pay $450 for therapy?" he taunted madly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "theres the old Jay Hogart we know and hate."

He glared, "Just don't judge me like you know me." he looked away from her but cursed to himself. Why didn't he know when to shut up.

He wanted Emma to get to know him, that was the point of this.

Emma pierced her lips but finally blurted it out, "I know you more than even Manny knew you or even Sean. No one knows where you're from, where you live or what your family's like! I'm not judging you I'm just trying to show you."

"show me what?!"

"That it's okay to feel hurt by what he does to you!" she pointed back where his house was now falling out of site.

"Don't tell me what I'm suppose to _feel, Dr Phil._" he snapped "You have as much issues with your family as I do."

"Not saying anyone in this car is perfect." Emma saddened, why'd she care so much? "Just trying to say you can talk to me."

Jay snorted and her heart fell but then she got mad.

"Fine!" she snapped, "Take me home."

"No."

"Jay!"

"You're on my time now." he informed, rolling up to Spinner's house.

Emma got out of the car madly and slammed it shut, he huffed, following after her into the party. This damn girl!

"Thank god." Emma sighed, seeing Manny when she got in.

She stood with Toby and Emma quickly went over to her. Manny smiled until frowning seeing Jay run in after Emma.

"Lets go talk." he nearly growled, grabbing her arm but she yanked it out.

"I'm busy!" she barked, glaring madly up at him, so much emotion in her eyes.

Manny looked between them closely.

"Wow." Toby said to them, "It's only been two days and you're already down anothers throats."

"Feels like a year." hissed Jay.

Emma snapped back, "It's you who bid on _me_, if I'm such a inconvenience, why did you do it?" she crossed her arms and his mouth fell while trying to think of something to say.

"Oh my god."

They shut up and turned to Manny who looked at them in shock and stared at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"It's you." Manny blankly said, staring and then glancing at Jay before she turned around and pushed through the crowd, leaving.

Emma shook her head confused, "What was that?" she looked at Toby who shrugged.

Jay blinked and tried to control himself, "Fine, you're right, lets go."

"Not when my best friend just looked like the wind got knocked out of her." Emma denied and Jay huffed looking around nervously.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." he didn't want to be around when Emma found out just what was wrong.

Found out what though?

"jay!" Emma called after him but he didn't turn and she bit her lip, what was going on?


	9. The Truth

"Manny, it's me, for the fifth time since last night." Emma sighed, on her phone the next day, "Please call me back, what's up with you?"

She hung up and threw her phone on her bed. Wasn't a point in calling Jay either, ever since last night they've both been ignoring her.

Then again..they both did that when they were dating too.

Emma remembered clearly...

_"Are we watching a movie or not?" Emma asked annoyingly, turning her head from the couch to the kitchen._

_Jay and Manny were fighting face to face but whispering._

_"coming!" Manny assured with a smile then turned back to Jay madly, "Jay stop being such a jerk!" _

_"I'm not, you said we'd be alone." he snapped, glancing back at the back of Emma's head and feeling nervous._

_"It's Emma!" Manny exclaimed, they do this all the time! _

_"My point exactly!"_

_Manny rolled her eyes, "You both said everything was fine between you! We use to pair with her and Sean and with Sean being gone, Emma needs a movie night with us, what's the problem!?."_

_"I can't be alone with her." with that, Jay walked out._

Emma huffed.. she was so confused with what was going on. What did Manny mean by 'its you'... did she mean about Jay showing up?

Emma groaned and left her room, grabbing her jean jacket. This was all too much.

"Where you going?" Spike called after her while holding baby Jack when Emma walked up the stairs and out the back door.

"Be back in abit!"

She ended up right at Jay's house, she didn't know why..she should of probably went to Manny's but this one had a pull on her weather she liked it or not.

Ding dong.

"Greenpeace." smiled Becca.

Emma lifted an eyebrow, she was almost like a Jay imposter, "Jay home?" she asked.

Becca shook her head but someone from behind opened the door wider, Rachel.

"He went to the Ravine." she told her.

Emma's mouth fell a bit, and so did her heart, "He did?" she cracked out.

They nodded and she slowly did back and then waved, quickly leaving and feeling sick to her stomach.

She had to go see for herself.

She walked through a few trees and made to the park and the sun was shining.. that meant al the punks weren't out yet to party. Or the sluts.

There he was though, Jay, he was sitting on his car and just...thinking it looked like. Emma looked around him, no girls to be seen. Did she just sigh in relief?

"What are you doing here.." Emma asked.

He looked up a bit shocked and taken back to look around, "What are _you _doing here?" he replied

"Your sisters told me where you were."

"Remind me to kill them." he muttered, looking down, "Their like witches, should be burned at the stake."

Emma smiled a little and crossed her arms, "Why didn't you answer my texts or calls?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked.

Emma gave a wondering look to then gasp, "Oh..that small fight? Over it." she shrugged but softened, "Just wish you'd kinda talk to me more."

"I'm talking now." he insisted and snickered at her 'you know what I mean' look. He looked away, "I mean about what Manny said."

"Manny said what?"

He gave her a funny look, now confused himself, "Did you not talk to her?"

Emma put her hands on her hips, "Jay what did you do to Manny?!"

Jay sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing his car keys, "I told her the truth." he confirmed.

Emma followed after him and blocked his car door before he got in, "What does that mean?"

"Figure it out. You're girls, she'll tell you."

"Maybe for once _you _should tell me." Emma was shocked by just how demanding she sounded. Woah.

He stared at her too and got lost into her eyes before looking away, "I can't right now."

"Why?" breathed Emma sadly, not understanding him.

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself, that's the whole point of this!" he shouted.

Emma took a step back and it gave him entrance to his door, which he happily took, getting in quickly and starting the car.

Emma watched him go until out of sight and ran her fingers through her hair. He'd be the death of her

Mrs. Santo's opened the door and Emma stood there, smiling weakily.

"Hello Emily." smiled Manny's mother.

Emma looked around and asked, "Manny home?" she nodded at Manny's mom when she pointed at the room and then walked down the hall.

Manny was on her bed lying on her stomach when Emma came in, she was reading a magazine.

"Hey." Emma softly greets and saddens, seeing Manny's cellphone right beside her.

So she was ignoring her.

Manny didn't look pleased when she looked up and sat up, rolling her eyes a bit, "Come to gloat?"

"Gloat?" repeated Emma, awfully confused, "Manny tell me why you are so mad at me!"

Manny huffed, knowing it wasn't fair if Emma was so clueless. She cornered her eyes as she stood up and walked to her dresser.

"How's hanging out with Jay?" she asked Emma.

Emma's shoulders dropped, "Manny you know you're my best friend, I'd never do that behind your back." is that what she thought?

"Why?" Manny turned to her, "I did it to yours.. Jay was yours first right?" she sat back on her bed.

Right. Emma's eyes widened, not believing her mind just agreed. She slowly went and sat beside Manny on the bed

"He was never mine, Manny. It's Jay hogart." she joked but the smile she made slowly faded and Manny noticed Emma actually look upset thinking Jay wasn't a commited kind of guy.

"But you had him first. You had this _thing_ no one could explain, but you two both never said you regretted it, or said sorry..." Manny drifted off, shaking her head but at herself. How was she so stupid?

Emma sighed, "So what? It was just a few days of.."

"Forbidden love?"

Emma choked on her words "Wh-n-no . . wasn't love" she stared off, "Passion." she corrected and nodded, convincing herself.

"What's a great relationship without passion?" Manny asked Emma

Emma didn't understand, "Manny what are you trying to say? Are you wondering if I like him? You know he means _something _to me, he's always been around. Hes just _Jay_"

"Exactly!" Manny exclaimed, "That's why I never should of dated him, should of known he was always around you for a reason.. that he was your **Jay**"

Emma was stunned, "Are you saying..Jay likes _me_?"

Manny stared at Emma like she was the dumbest person on earth, "Emma.. I'm saying Jay **loves **you."

Emma stopped breathing.

Manny snickered in disbelief, "Why do you think he bid on you? Who do you think he meant when he told me we had to break up because he was in love with someone else the whole time? The only other girl he was around was YOU, and I'm a complete idiot!" she got up and threw her pillow at her dresser with a picture of her, Jay, Sean and Emma.

Emma's eyes held tears and Manny turned around to look at her.

"Em.." Manny softened, feeling bad.

Emma shook her head wildly, "I'm trying not to want him back," tears started to pour down her face, "I don't know why he seems so important to me."

Manny pitied her then sat down next to her, "because dummy, you love him too."


	10. It's In His Eyes

Emma blankly stared at her phone on her night stand, it was the fourth day. Didn't Jay want to hangout with her? Be with her..if he so 'liked her'. No, what did Manny say? LOVE her

Emma's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip, falling more into her covers on her bed

Did she love Jay too?

He's the only guy who hadn't walked out of her life, always been there, always making her laugh as much as he made her mad to the point of exhaustion..and he was a babe, so that's a plus.

Emma groaned, putting her face into the pillow. She did, she was in love with the jerk. It's always been the Emma and Jay show, even when it was the Sean and Emma show, he was always in between.

Jay was _always _there.

Emma's phone beeped and she flew up, grabbing it, happily smiling when it was Jay.

The text:

**Hve things 2 do 2day, get ready 4 Charity dinner event for 5pm though- J**

Emma noticed just how much she was smiling, good! He didn't run off and stay away..see? The only one who stayed around.

Emma decided to leave her conversation with Manny as a secret, and as they got ready for the Charity dinner that was like a thank you gift from the Charity holders, Manny began to talk about it.

"Are you going to tell him you love him back?" Manny asked her.

Emma was curling her hair and stopped, staring at Manny in mirror as they stood in the reflection, "Manny he didn't even say if he likes me."

"You can't see it?" Manny asked, while she stopped getting ready and turned to Emma.

Emma turned back to her, leaning her side on the sink, "I don't know.."

"He jokes with you, and smiles.." she rolled her eyes, "And you saw his house within a day of a one on one hangout. I never even got that."

Emma still felt awkward talking about this with her.

Manny sighed, "It's in his eyes Emma. All he sees is you, look for it." she turned and got ready more.

"How are you not that mad?" Emma had to ask.

Manny smiled slyly, "I kinda really like Parker."

"The senior football stud that bid on you?" questions Emma for her to smirk and nod.

It was around 5 now, and Emma waited for Jay, she looked lovely, wearing her hair up in curls, little pieces falling to frame her face. She wore a long short flowing dress that had one sleeve on the right side. She wore a long necklace to compliment her dress which was a long gold necklace with a gold feather on the end of it.

She looked like an angel.

Jay stared in bliss when she opened the door and that's when she saw it, in his eyes.

He really did like her, or atleast...loved how she looked. She wanted more though. Though, she had to admit, he didn't look bad himself. He wore black pants and black blouse with a red tie, his hair styled in his short clean and cut style.

"Ready?" she asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

He picked up his jaw and clenched it, looking into her eyes and nodded. He wondered if she hadn't talked to Manny..cause wouldn't she be mad or disgusted by his feelings for her?

There was a bunch of people at the event, and little black tables with candle center pieces everywhere. Classic music played but you could barely hear it as everyone at their tables talked.

Emma and Jay got seated with Liberty, Damien and Amy. Wierd.

As they sat down Damien nodded tightly at them, eyeing Jay. Emma smiled to Liberty then frowned at Amy's seductive wave at Jay.

Someone dinged their fork onto their wine glass, and then speeches began, thanking everyone, until the meals came.

"Good, I'm starvin!" Liberty insisted, as the food was sat down to them.

"How's everything going Hogart?" Amy asked, with a gleam in her eyes as she looked at him.

Emma tried to continue eating, not wanting to let this bug her.. she's never been the jealous type.

"Fine." he simply answered, eating his food.

Emma snuck a glance at him and then to Amy, and Amy caught her look to tilt her head almost confused.

"So why'd you bid on Nature freak?" she taunts.

Emma tried to take a deep breath as Jay slowed down his eating and then leaned back, eyeing Amy, "Question is why did someone bid on you?"

Amy gave him a look then smirked, "I'm sure you can think of many reasons why, Jay."

Emma's stomach turned.

Jay narrowed his eyes angrily at Amy hard, then Damien, "How much was she worth? $5?" he smirked, seeing Amy gasp madly.

"10..." muttered Damien.

Liberty tried not to giggle.

Jay nodded with success, _no one _was mean to _his _Greenpeace.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as he went back to simply eating again like this didn't phase him and tried to hold back her smile.

The dinner was over and Emma walked with Jay back to his car.

"So who knew you could dress up." teased Emma.

Jay walked beside her and raised an eyebrow but smirked, eyeing her up and down, "Not bad yourself."

Emma bit her lip while smiling and nodded, watching him go to her side and when she turned to walk to hers, he watched her.

She waited for him to unlock the doors and finally looked up to see him watching her, with a tilt of his head, just in lala land.

That was it, the look she was waiting for. She had it with him too..always wondering what was up in his head, she was glad to know he wondered what was up in hers too.

"Going to let me in?" she teased, glancing at her door and back over to him the other side.

He blinked and then coughed, beeping it open and they got in.

They shared a glance and then he started the car.

"You taking me home?" Emma asked a bit quietly, hoping deep down he wasn't. She really wanted to spend this time with him.

"Nope, I still got you for 3 more days." he reminded with a smirk, she smiled back.

"So.." she drifted off, playing with the end of her dress, "Gonna tell yet why you bid on me?"

"Just wanted to torcher you." he declared simply and she rolled her eyes, part of that was probably true.

She wanted him to admit more though.

They turned into his driveway and Emma sighed, "Great, another night with the Hogarts." but she caught herself smiling wide and her heart beating fast. Other than his father, Emma was already loving them.

Jay silently chuckled while unbuckling his seat belt and they got out.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say


	11. What Are You Going To Do With Me?

"Looks, it's Dear brother and Greenpeace." Becca said, lying out by the pool with Rachel who smiled.

"Hey you two." Rachel greeted.

Emma smiled and Jay gave them a look. Kevin waved and splashed from in the pool.

"Alright, it's 6 45 and the sun is going down." Rachel told Kevin, walking to the end of the pool, "You coming out?"

"no!" he yelled back.

"Wasn't a question." Becca informed and he grumbled but nodded, coming out.

he ran over to them and Jay tossed him a towel as he shivered and warmed himself up in it.

"You're all wrinkled." Emma teased Kevin who giggled and showed off his prinkely fingers from being in the pool all day.

"Let's go get you ready for dinner." Rachel told Kevin, leading them inside and Becca slowly followed after.

The pool lights suddenly went on, as well as the garden lights, it looked so beautiful and Jay watched Emma look on in awe.

"You wana go in?" he asked, glancing at his family leaving, and Becca stopped behind him, eyeing the two.

Jay really liked this girl.

"Sure."

"Come with me." Becca told Emma, smiling slightly, it was the first time Emma seen her smile at her, "you can borrow one of my bathing suits."

Jay nodded and watched the girls go then let out a big deep breath.

Jay was in black trunks and cracking open a beer bottle as Emma came out, and it was slightly dark in the sky.

Jay turned when he heard a noise and nearly dropped his beer. Emma wore a pure white triangle bikini and her bodys tan glowed from it, her hair was pulled into a higher loose bun now. He was drooling and he knew it.

He coughed and watched her walk down the pool stairs.

"grab me one?" she asked him, glancing at his own pool bar where he grabbed his own beer.

Jay smirked dangerously, "Emma Nelson wants to drink again?" he teased.

She stood waist high in the pool as he came in and handed her one.

"You know you're not as funny as you think." Emma teased back then she stopped. Wow. All this time, their teasing were flirting. What growing up made you realise..

"Is that right?" he shot back, stopping infront of her and as she sipped her beer he splashed her slightly and she yelped.

"Don't!"

He rolled his eyes, "Afraid to get wet in the pool?" he dunk himself under and ran a hand on through his wet hair, it brushed down against his forehead and he looked so perfect against the pool lights, his lean body showing off.

"Is that a tattoo?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Shhh." teased Jay and Emma felt her heart stop, he joked, "Mommy doesn't know."

She eyed it closer, it was right on his left side of his chest.. It was a big nice detailed cross with a blue rose and banner around it, every time a banner wrapped around the cross and rose, was His moms name, then his sisters, then Kevins, all in red and cursive.

"You really love your family." Emma liked that, a lot.

He just gave her an unreadable look.

Emma smiled a little, "girls must think you have a lot of girl friends." she pointed to Kevin's name, "And boyfriend." she giggled at his glare, "And I didn't take you as a catholic guy."

"It's not God's cross, its a cross that represents family, and means I only praise them."

Emma stared in awe. When was Jay so perfect?

She noticed how close they were, their open skin begging to touch another. She looked up at him through her eyeslashes and he gazed down infatuated at her. When Emma moved a little closer, the pool made little waving sounds and Jay clenched his jaw the closer she got, like he couldn't control himself and tried to look away.

"what?" Emma asked him, trying to look innocent.

"Nothing." he said tightly.

She smirked this time, and he grinned at that.

"So 3 more days.." drifts Emma, "What are you going to do with me?"

Jay couldn't breath, this girl was killing him slowly. He just wanted to reach out, grab her and kiss her with all he had; that's what he wanted to do with her. Does she remember that kiss they had At the ravine so many years ago?.. he still thought about it.

"I was thinking about dragging you out to my cottage." he said honestly.

"you have a cottage?" Emma laughed, "Ofcourse you do." she rolled her eyes with a smile, "The whole weekend?" she pretends to pout.

"You are mine." Jay said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? For now." Emma taunted and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She feared them yet liked them, she never felt this around any other guy..ever.

Jay swallowed hard, not sure if it was just him wishing or she was really flirting with him.

"You can invite Manny? Or Liberty.." he offered, "Anybody." he coughed awkwardly, "No guys though."

Emma flushed and her cheeks were rosey and he smirked, noticing that.

"Okay." she agreed, "I want Manny and Liberty." she went to swim out of the pool.

"one or the other!" he said, watching her in awe as she got out of the pool grinning.

"Both." she shot back and got her way.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Liberty insisted, standing with Manny, Parker and Emma.

Jay said no boys, but this Parker was for sure into Manny as much as Manny into him, she wasn't even fighting with Jay or was it even awkward.

Emma noticed Jay grab the last bag, stuffing it into his sisters pick up truck.

"He's strong." Emma blushed, swaying her body as she watched Jay from a far.

Parker had an arm around Manny and even he raised an eyebrow, Manny snorted and giggled, "Emma you said that out loud."

Emma's eyes widen and looked at Liberty for confirmation, she nodded. Emma went red and scoffed, "Lets just go." It was the 5th day, and they were on their way to Jay's cottage.

When they got they they all jumped out of Parkers Jeep.

"wooaah." sang Liberty in amazement, "He really is rich."

Emma gaped at the cottage, it was like Bill Gates country home. Glass doors, infront of a beach, huge deck and patio for a firepit.

Jay got out of his sisters truck, he drove and brought Rachel with him along with Rachels boyfriend Troy. He was a nice guy, the frat boy kind of guy but mature and actually got along with Jay.

"We all get bedrooms right?" Manny asked when the three met up with their group.

Jay nodded, "You and Parker can get the top bedroom." he tossed her keys. They shared a civilized look and she nodded happily, leaving with Parker.

"You have a dock, right onto the lake." Liberty said, hypnotized and walked right out there, leaving them.

Jay coughed, scratching the back of his neck, "And you and her can share the other room I guess."

Emma played with her fingers and didn't want to admit how bad she wanted to share a room with him. NOT that she'd DO anything, she just missed those cuddly arms.

"Lib kinda snores but we'll see." Emma joked, grabbing her bed and walking ahead.

Jay lifted an eye brow impressed.


	12. stay

The sun was already going down and they were surrounding the bonfire, some of them had sticks out over the fire, making marshmellows or hot dogs.

To Emma's dislike, Jay did a hot dog with Troy and Parker, "Ew." she comments beside him.

"You're missin outt..." Jay drifted, twirling the hot dog on his stick so it'd cook well.

Troy groaned, "So hungry, didn't eat the whole day."

"Three hour drive, not too bad." shrugged Parker and Manny wrapped her arm around him, cuddling him on their little chair they shared, a blanket over them.

"It's really nice out here." Liberty insisted.

Emma nodded and noticed Jay look at her. He hoped Emma liked it, it was as close to liking the enviroment as he got. He loved coming up here, getting away from Degrassi when he use to go there..

"I'm turning in." yawned Rachel, standing up and eating her last marshmellow.

"It's 8:30." Jay taunted.

Rachel took Troys hand and raised an eyebrow, Jay just rolled his eyes and wrinkled his eyebrows. Gross.

Those two left and Liberty stood up too, "I'm going to take a shower and then get an early sleep so I can do some swimming tomorrow." she waved goodnight.

Manny and Parker shared a look since now they were alone with Jay and Emma.

Emma focused way too hard on that smoore she just made herself.

"Oh brooo." groaned Parker, watching Jay put his hot dog in a bun, he raised his stick to see his own hot dog burnt.

Jay snickered at him but rolled his eyes after glancing at Emma and tossed his hot dog over at Parker.

Manny smirked seeing Jay was trying to impress Emma; trying to be nicer. How funny she never saw these signs.

"Lets go eat it upstairs." Manny demanded Parker, standing up and holding their blanket.

Parker whined, chewing the hot dog, but nodded and got up, "Night man. Emma." he nodded at both her and Jay.

The fire was slowly dying out and Jay looked to Emma, "Should I kill it or.."

"If you're a party pooper too then yeah sure." she playfully said.

He smirked and threw another log on, the fire got a bit bigger and it glowed against Emma's skin as she giggled.

He went to make another hot dog and saw Emma staring at it, "You really hate it that much?"

"Don't understand it." Emma corrected, "What did the little piggies do to you?" she teased.

He smirked, "Wouldn't let me inside their house."

Emma nodded, "You would be the big bad wolf." she declared. She tilted her head watching him twirl it and she had to admit, it did look good.

But she was so against the abuse of what happened to make this hot dog.

"Just try it." Jay said, seeing her stare and laughed at her grin, "You're the one drooling."

Emma bit her lower lip, looking around, everyone was gone..and Jay DID make it look appetizing.

He put it on a bun and then handed it out to her in a offering way, raising an eyebrow. Emma scoffed and grabbed it, taking a swift bite.

"Don't come in!" Emma yelled, slamming his cottages bedroom bathroom door closed. Jay lifted his hands up in defense, he just wanted to help her. He cringed when he heard her hurling.

So the hot dog was a bad idea.

"You don't give a vegetarian a hot dog!" Manny yelled at Jay in her room when he went to go ask for some help for Emma. IF she wouldn't let him, maybe she'd let Manny.

Parker lied in the bed and chuckled, "She's probably throwing up her whole stomach."

"She's never had meet in YEARS!" Manny told Jay

He didn't think he could feel any worse, "Fine! Fuck! Nevermind! I'll deal with it." he went back up to Emma, stopping in the kitchen for water on his way.

When he got to his room she had just opened the door and leaned her head on the doorframe tiredly.

"If I knew it would kill you, I wouldn't of done it." insisted Jay desperately when she gave him those sick puppy eyes.

She took the water from him and his hand held her waist when she sipped it. She felt so woozy. She put the water down on the sink and entered his room more.

Emma yelped a bit but he caught her when she stumbled and then sighed, "I'm carrying you to bed." he lifted her easily up into his arms.

"Don't." she mumbled, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

He chuckled, "I'm already doing it."

She blinked and opened her eyes, "Oh."

He laid her down on his bed and gently put her down, and covers on her, "I'll check on you in the morning." he promised, giving one more worried look and went to stand to go but she put her hand out onto his arm.

"can you stay?" she pouted, her eyes still closed and curled in his bed.

He swallowed hard, "Green- _Emma_.." he just couldn't.. he wanted to be.. that respectable guy

"I hate being alone when I'm sick." she admitted

He frowned, he knew how that felt when both his parents use to work all the time as a kid.

"Alright." he went around the bed and threw off his sweater to his black wife beater and jeans... his jeans weren't comfy though so went to the bathroom and changed into his grey sweat pants.

When he crawled in, Emma sunk more into the covers and he went a bit closer. He watched her closely, making sure she was okay and swore she had passed out already. He slowly reached his hand out from behind her and carressed a piece of her hair that fell in her face and put it behind her ear.

His fingers trailed down her cheek and then he got comfortable behind her and shut his eyes, drifting into his own sleep.

Emma was slightly awake though, and his touch made her feel so much better. How badly she wanted those arms of his to protect her, and she got her wish as soon as he went to sleep, automatically putting his arm around her. She melted into it smiling.


	13. The Rock

Emma woke up, and after feeling like puking up everything inside her the night before, she felt great now.

Til she remembered this was the 6th day.

She turned to look at Jay to find him gone. She put her hand on the side he was suppose to be on . . this made her feel even worse; why hadn't he said anything yet?

"Hey." Liberty greeted Emma as she came downstairs, Liberty wore her swim suit and munched on some strawberries

Emma smiled faintly and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Swimming."

Emma nodded, and leaned on the counter Liberty was across from. She wore her jean shorts and little white tank top.

"Where's Jay you mean?" Liberty corrected Emma with a smirk.

Emma went to say no to huff and smile a bit. She put her hair behind her ear and nodded, "Yea, guess I do."

"Emma I haven't seen you like this, ever." Liberty admitted.

The blonde sighed, "I know.." she dug into the strawberrys and leaned more on the counter, "It's like I was too.. young or..maybe dumb to figure it out before." she admitted

Liberty smirked, "You two do have that..what do you call it?" she pondered for a second before playfully gasping, "Or right, _forbidden love_ thing going on."

"Opposites attract." muttered Emma nodding, that was an over used but very true statement.

Liberty shrugged, "We're all still what? 18, edge of 17.. this is the time to figure it out. What's next?"

Emma frowned deeply and looked at Liberty, "Him actually telling me there** is** something between us." she mumbled and looked down at the strawberry in her hand.

The door opened and in came Jay, with Troy behind him, "Hey guys." Troy passed them and nudged Emma a bit, "Heard you had quite the night."

Rachel came in as soon as he said this and lifted an eyebrow at Jay who gave her a 'shut up' look.

"So I puked lungs out..big deal." Ema taunted, rolling her eyes and keeping those eyes off of Jay. Why was she so nervous around him? Back when, she wasn't scared at all of him, that's what made her stick out so much.

Troy and Rachel left and Liberty smirked following after, Emma and Jay clearly wanted a day alone.

"Got you a bagel." he muttered, trying not to seem so polite, but it really was and Emma finally looked at him and smiled, taking the bag in his hands.

"Sorry for stealing your bed ..last night.." Emma drifted off awkwardly.

He smirked, standing right infront of her, "Hardly noticed you were there." lie. He noticed, and he woke up holding her tighter than when he use to hug his teddy bear when his parents were gone or fighting when he was little.

Guess Emma was more important to him then he thought, that's what made it scarier.. he knew he had fell for her...just didn't know he had been inlove the whole time.

"Soo..." Emma looked away for a moment, "Tomorrow is the last day."

"Of..." Jays mind drifted off as he stared down at Emma.

Emma smiled slightly, "..the charity week.. I'm not.._yours _anymore" Emma sucked in a deep shakey breath. God how badly she never noticed she really did just want to be that, his.

Jay's eyes were unreadable, Emma hated that, and he gave her a blank stare.

_Tell me. _Emma begged inside her head

He nodded and went around her, and Emma sadly looked down. Should she just give up? As she sadly looked at the ground, her back to him now, he stopped by the sink and pretended to fill up his cup of water.

_stop being a pussy, _Jay yelled at himself, _tell her! _

_**What if she doesn't feel the same? How could she? You're Jay Hogart.**_

"Okay, well.. I'm going to go join everyone for a swim." Emma said, tossing it over her shoulder and couldn't even turn to look at him. Her chest hurt, and her throat ached and as she walked faster and bit her lower trembling lip she noticed her heart was breaking.

Jay stood there, leaning on the kitchen with his back to her still and shut his eyes when she shut the door behind her. He raised his fist and hit the fridge and cursed.

"Way to go." taunted Manny, walking in and Jay noticed she may of been standing there for a while.

He turned and muttered, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Manny taunted back, leaning on the counter and eyed him up and down, "I don't ever remember you being this whipped or nervous... a scared little boy." she raised an eyebrow.

Jay swallowed hard. So Manny had figured out he was into Emma.. now she was going to torcher him; as if his mind didn't do it enough!

"She doesn't want.." He looked for the best word about himself to then scoff and wave his hand at himself, "_this_."

Manny sadly looked at him. Jay was a great guy underneath it all, he wasted so many years to cover that up for some reason and finally a girl, Emma, was breaking down those walls.

"She doesn't want a guy whose crazy about her?" Manny asked him.

He looked where Emma left and shook his head no. Emma wanted a _good_ boy. Probably another vegetarian like her, someone to run her little protests with or something.

"A guy who takes care of her when shes sick, stays by her side through anything..hell you even paid $500 just to be near her for a _week_." Manny teased him.

Jay smirked, "I'm a desperate man." he joked.

"Your a man inlove." Manny corrected and he frowned, looked down and nodded. He was. "Tell her you jackass." she said with a laugh and look.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, nodding.

Emma was running towards the beach now, her walking had turned to jogging and then she went full blast when the tears just started to fall.

"Woah, woah!" Someone caught her and stopped her and Emma sniffed, trying to whipe the tears as fast as she could.

"Sorry." Emma laughed but it was so sad and weak.

Infront of her stood Rachel, and she gave Emma the saddest look, "What's going on?" she worried.

Emma just shook her head and Rachel frowned, looked around and then grabbed her hand. The two walked to the private dock and sat down together.

"You can tell me." promised Rachel.

Emma looked at her and softened, she knew she could. Jay's family had a pull on her the way Jay did.

"A boy?" Rachel guessed, a small tug at the end of her lips.

Emma sniffed but nodded, if she didn't say the name.. Rachel wouldn't know it was her brother.

"A stupid boy." mumbled Emma, looking off into the lake.

Rachel laughed knowing it was about Jay, "They're all stupid." she confirmed.

Emma lightly smiled, "This one takes the cake." she replied and shook her head, "Everyone says there is something between us yet he hasn't said one word."

Rachel tilted her head, "Really?" she just couldn't believe that.. Jay was usually such a stud and good with words.

Emma nodded, "Nada."

"Maybe he's scared."

Emma laughed, "This guy? No way... he's known for being pretty tough."

"That doesn't make him brave." Rachel explained and Emma looked at her deeply. She was right. Rachel went on, "Maybe this new _thing _has him for once in his life afraid of something and you know what? Most of the guys who pretend to be so strong, are the weakest..the most scared..cause they have more to lose."

Silence.

Emma looked down and back at the cottage where Jay was probably still inside.

Rachel bit her lower lip, time to come clean.. Jay just needed a little push.

"Emma, Jay's been through horrible things since we were kids." Rachel confessed, "he's held the family together, he was a man of the house when he should of been a boy."

Emma nodded, that was true.

"people at school had a reputation on him." Rachel sighed, "And now here comes this girl, _you_, and you make him feel weak..when he's been such a..." the girl even started to tear up, remembering everything Jay did for their family, "Rock." Rachel nodded, happy with the word she picked for him.

Emma felt her cheeks flushed and her heart sinking deeply, the butterflies. She then blinked and snapped her eyes to Rachel, "Wait you know-"

"I know it's Jay." Rachel rolled her eyes teasingly and said, "And I know he does have feelings for you, lots... it's always Greenpeace this or Greenpeace that and this year it's.. Emma."

Emma smiled softly then admitted, "I do still like the nickname time to time."

they laughed together.

"Give him time." Rachel begged, "You're perfect for him, you just have to be patient."

Emma nodded slowly.


End file.
